The subject technology relates generally to customer relationship management (“CRM”), and more particularly to enterprise data management, integration and synchronization.
In the pharmaceutical sales industry, sales representatives visit, call or send emails to doctors to communicate product information. Their company employers (e.g., pharmaceutical companies) often use a CRM system to manage the doctors' professional information. It is desirable to update the CRM system in time with correct data to make it more reliable for the sales representatives.